Motor vehicles are equipped with headlamps to illuminate the road during low visibility conditions. In the past, vehicles have generally employed two headlamps, one mounted on either side at the front of the vehicle. However, in recent years there has been a proliferation of more complex headlamps systems and many motor vehicles now feature at least two lamp elements on each side.
In one possible arrangement, the multiple lamp elements on each side of the vehicle are oppositely pivoted about two different pivot planes. In order to meet regulations these two lamp elements must move in a synchronous manner. In the past complicated mechanisms have been utilized to meet this requirement. This is because different pivot lengths (distance from pivot point to adjuster screw locations), opposite direction of movement needs and package constraints all limit the ability to deliver a cost-effective, robust aiming mechanism. This document relates to a new and improved adjustment device for aiming two oppositely pivoted lamp elements that is simple and inexpensive in construction and that provides a cost-effective and reliable aiming system.